


snowy (with a chance of change)

by lachtara



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi, and yes fruitcake is a character because i have opinions(tm) about it, it's not even remotely close to christmas but here have some holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachtara/pseuds/lachtara
Summary: “I promise that by the end of the day you will all be on your feet making that ice rink your little bitch.” Alex raises his eyebrows in response.“Wow, someone is very...”“Passionate?” Jo pops in with a cheery tone.“More like maniacal.”





	snowy (with a chance of change)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some amelink and jolex christmas fluff (in addition, i know absolutely nothing about ice skating, so bear with me).

“We should go ice skating.”

Link’s dozing off when Amelia’s voice cuts through the silence, reverberating loudly against the walls. The clock on the bedside table reads 1:47 and he has an early shift in the morning, he’s also more asleep than awake so he doesn’t really know how to respond.

“Huh? Ice skating?” Amelia sits up, allowing a rush of cold air to get inside the covers. They have the heating on since neither enjoys the cold much, but it’s still way too cold for his liking. His girlfriend doesn’t seem so bothered though.

“Yeah, this week, there’s this place with a real ice ice rink and a holiday market, so we should go skating.” She says as an explanation. “Maybe ask Alex and Jo if they wanna go too? Could be fun, right?”

She hadn’t been too fond of the idea of double dates in the beginning, and it was usually he and Jo who did all the planning while Alex and Amelia just showed up and tried not to look weirded out about it. After the bowling incident, though, she and Alex had started suggesting dates as well. Most of them were vetoed, of course, because they mostly just wanted chaos to ensue rather than have an actual good time.

But the ice skating idea didn’t sound so bad. Granted it was two in the morning and his brain wasn’t all the way on, but details.

“Sure, yeah, there’s one thing though. I’ve never ice skated in my life.” There’s enough light filtering through the windows so he can see the appalled look on her face.

“Come on, you used to live in New Jersey, how come you never skated?”

“I just- didn’t. I’m from Florida, okay? I hate the cold, I hate snow.” He stammers in response.

“And yet you live in Seattle.” He’s fully awake now and knows if he lets it, this conversation will unfold to the wee hours of the morning, but he can’t help but take the bait.

“Don’t judge me, miss ‘I used to live in LA so I’m not used to the cold’, you live here too.” 

Amelia just rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“I can hate the cold but still love skating, they’re not related at all.” Then she snuggles back beside him and gives him that little pout and sparkly eyes. “Come on, it’ll be fun. It’s very easy, actually, I can teach you.”

Link pretends to think it over, like he hadn’t already made up his mind the second she suggested it.

“Okay, I think I’d like that.”

* * *

Jo gets a huge smile on her face the moment Amelia mentions it. They’re on the nurse’s station near the surgical board, Alex is typing away in one of the computers and Jo and Amelia just stepped out of surgery.

“Ooooh, I’ve never skated before, but it could be fun.” 

Amelia laughs. “Thank you, that’s the spirit.”

Alex, on the other hand, isn’t so convinced. It doesn’t deter Amelia’s excitement though, she knows they’ll end up going either way because Jo wants to and Alex can’t deny his wife anything.

“I don’t know, we’re just going to keep falling on our faces, what’s the fun in that?” Alex’s brow is furrowed and he looks less than thrilled about the idea, but she is Amelia Shepherd and she’s nothing if not unrelenting. So she braces both her arms on the counter and narrows her eyes at him.

“I promise that by the end of the day you will all be on your feet making that ice rink your little bitch.” Alex raises his eyebrows in response.

“Wow, someone is very...”

“Passionate?” Jo pops in with a cheery tone.

“More like maniacal.” 

“Oh, come on, you people, it’s a nice Christmas tradition. We should do that more, spend time together, have some fun. We never know what Christmas is going to be last Christmas.” And no, she isn’t above using emotional manipulation, she’s the youngest of five, sometimes it’s the only way to get things your way.

“Ugh, okay, but you’re buying us all hot chocolate after.” Jo squeals and bends down to kiss his cheek before heading out and Amelia smiles.

“With loads of marshmallows, I promise.”

“Why is Amelia buying hot chocolate?” Meredith is taking her scrub cap off and leaning next to her while messing with a tablet. Alex leans back on his chair and looks up at her.

“Shepherd wants us to go ice skating.” 

“That’ll be fun to watch.” Meredith actually has the galls to snicker, Amelia pretends not to notice.

“You should come, Mer, and we can take the kids, they’re going to love it.” 

“Really?” She looks a little taken aback, clearly not expecting an invitation, and this time it’s Alex who snickers at her.

“Yeah, my mom used to take us every year, at least once. Then after Nancy and Kathleen moved it used to be just Derek and me and Liz, but we still always went.” She can see her sister in law’s eyes soften at the thought. “It would be nice, you know, to pass this on to the kids. Also I think mom would really like it if we sent her pictures.”

She blinks innocently at the end but Meredith is a mother of three, she knows what’s going on.

“Don’t use your mom to bribe me into going ice skating.” She tries to look serious but there’s a smile pulling at her mouth.

“Why? Is it working?” 

“A little, yes.” Meredith finally relents.

“Great, we’re going Thursday afternoon.” Her pager beeps and she checks it before looking up again. “We can work out the details later.”

She’s almost at the door when Meredith remembers something.

“Hey, Amelia, can Maggie come too? She’s been feeling down lately, and we could use help with the kids.”

“Yes, sure. The more the merrier.” She almost skips away with excitement. Alex turns to glare at Meredith.

“Great, more people to witness my epic failure.”

“Oh, don’t be such a Grinch, Alex, I think it’s going to be fun.” She scrunches her nose and smiles.

“Yeah, for you, maybe.”

* * *

“Hey, Meredith, could I talk to you in private please?” Jo approaches her as Meredith is making her way to the pit, she sends Parker ahead and turns back to Jo.

“Sure, let’s go somewhere else.” They find an empty supply closet and Jo leans against the wall. She grabs the edges of her lab coat and twists them nervously.

“Uuuum, I need your help with something.”

“Where’s the body?” Meredith springs to action, grabbing her phone.

“What?” Jo stands baffled by the door.

“I’ll help you out, Okay? Just let me make a few calls, there’s this guy who used to work in the morgue and he-“ Jo widens her eyes and opens her mouth, not sure what to say. Meredith notices and narrows her eyes. “Wait, this is not the ‘I need your help to bury a body’ conversation, is it?”

“No, it’s really not. But um, it is nice knowing you’d do that, for me.” She tries to smile but it comes out more like a grimace.

“I would, of course, you’re my friend, and Alex’s person.” Meredith explains. “So what is it you need my help with that you can’t tell Alex?”

“It’s not that I can’t tell him…” Jo trails off. “It’s more like I don’t want to tell him. Yet, I mean.”

Meredith tilts her head to the side, and Jo feels like she’s a piece in some museum exhibition that Meredith is trying to figure out.

“Okay, but are you going to tell me about it? Because I can’t really help you without knowing.”

Jo quickly nods. “Yes, yes, I am, I’m just a little… you’re actually the first pers-“ She is interrupted by Meredith’s pager. The general surgeon checks it and looks back at Jo apologetically.

“Sorry, 911. Can we talk about this later? I’ll page you once I’m out of surgery, okay?” And with that she walks out. Jo stares at the closed door in front of her.

“Wait, did she really think I would…” She shakes her head at her husband’s best friend weird habits and makes her way back to the lab.

* * *

Amelia finds Link in the cafeteria during lunch. She has Leo on one arm and a tray on the other hand, she sets it down and pulls a chair for herself, settling the boy on her lap.

“Okaaaaaay, so our double date might’ve actually turned into a family outing.” She grabs a brownie square from the tray and offers it to Link. He laughs.

“Yeah? How did that happen?” He takes the brownie and unwraps it, eyeing the brunette.

“Meredith overheard me inviting Alex and Jo and I kind of invited her and the kids too. And she’s bringing Maggie as well.” She looks apologetic.

“That’s great.” He takes a bite of the brownie and closes his eyes to enjoy the sweet chocolate taste, so he misses the look of surprise on Amelia’s face as she looks up from feeding Leo a spoonful of carrots.

“You’re not mad?” She eyes him cautiously.

“No, of course not, you know I love kids, and it’ll be nice for everyone to hang out together, we’ve all been so busy lately.”

“Okay, then. In that case, I want my brownie back.” She pointedly looks at the half eaten brownie next to his plate, he fakes an appalled look.

“And here I thought you were just being nice.” 

“Of course not, do you not know how expensive these things are?” She scoffs.

“Delicious, though.” He wraps up the remains of the sweet and puts it back on her tray. “Is this little guy coming along as well?”

“Oh no, he’s still way too young for that. Maybe next year we’ll take him. Would you like that, Leo?” Link knows she’s distracted and probably didn’t even realize what she said, but the prospect that she thinks they’ll be doing this again the next year makes his heart beat a little faster. “What are looking at?”

He blinks out of his daydreaming and notices he was staring.

“Nothing. You just look really pretty today.” She narrows her eyes. He gets up and leans in to give her a kiss. “I gotta run, see you later?”

“Sure.” Amelia looks after him, suspicious, but Leo almost drops his juice box all over the food so she gets distracted.

* * *

Bailey zooms past them, waving his arms and laughing.

“Look, mommy, I can go faster than Zozo.”

“Bailey, slow down, you’re going to crash.” Meredith is holding Ellis’s hands, so the little girl won’t slip and fall on her behind.

The older two had some falls, but had laughed it off and now were running all over the place. Zola, of course, had some practice from when she and Sofia used to roller skate, before the later moved to New York, and had helped her brother acclimate. Amelia smiles and turns to Meredith.

“Well, look at that, they’re naturals.”

“Thank god it’s not too crowded, they would cause a pileup.” Her sister in law sighs. “I kind of feel bad for springing them on Link, they can be a lot.”

The man in question is currently trying to drag the two children, who’ve attached themselves to his legs, through the ice. Bailey is laughing so hard he lets go and falls on his back, still laughing. Zola detaches herself from Link to spin circles around her brother.

Meredith shakes her head. “Can you take Ellis a little bit? I’m going to make sure they don’t end up with stitches.”

“Sure. Hey Ellie, can you come all the way over here?” Her blonde niece stumbles a bit as her mother lets go, covering the couple of feet that separate them on unsteady legs. “Good job, cupcake. Now let’s go see how your aunts and uncle are doing, huh?”

The girl giggles and lets herself be steered to the area of the rink that’s lined up with some rails, where Jo is currently watching as Maggie and Alex struggle to stand upright.

“Hey guys, having fun?”

Jo and Alex reply at the same time.

“Yes.” “No.”

“I keep falling on my butt, I’ll have bruises tomorrow, but it’s kind of fun.” Maggie still looks excited, even if not too thrilled that she hasn’t been able to master this new skill. Alex narrows his eyes at her.

“Only because you keep grabbing me on the way down and making me fall too.”

Amelia trades an amused glance with Jo. “Come on, Alex, I’m sure you can let go of the rails now.”

“Nope, not happening.” He shakes his head and, honest to God, pouts. Amelia is sure that if he could stomp his feet without falling he would’ve done that too.

“Don’t be a baby, Alex, I’ll help you.” Jo huffs, sounding more annoyed then amused by now, but extends her hands to her husband anyway.

“How did you learn this so fast, anyway?” He asks, ignoring her. “These things are like death traps.”

Jo purses her lips. “Quick learner, I guess.”

“And look at Mer, I don’t buy her saying she never did this at all.” He keeps going on and the other three share unamused glances. Maggie is the only one to comment.

“Maybe you should be focusing on not falling instead of complaining.”

“You’re one to talk, you look like a baby deer learning to walk.” Amelia ponders on telling them to quit and just sit and watch them, but she had promised to help them learn this, so she will.

“Hey! Amelia, tell him it’s completely normal.” Maggie whines and she thinks that if they are going to act like petulant children, maybe having them just sit outside is not such a bad idea. She takes a deep breath.

“Sorry Maggie, something’s just aren’t made for everyone.” Amelia shrugs, then turns and gestures to Ellis by her side. “This little lady on the other hand... I think it runs in the family. Just not your side of it.” If she has to go through this, she’ll at least make it fun for herself.

“Haha.” Maggie deadpans and shoos her away. “Just get out of here if you’re not going to be of any help.”

“Okay then, we’ll leave.” She turns to Jo. “Maybe you should just leave these two to suffer.” But the brunette shakes her head.

“No, it’s a matter of honor now.” She looks determined and Amelia knows there little she can do to stop it, so she just steers Ellis away, chuckling at the argument still going on behind them. “Alex, come on, just grab my hands, I won’t let you fall. I promise.”

“Jo, I swear to god.”

“Just trust me, damn it.”

* * *

“See, I said you had it in you.” Jo smiles as Alex manages not to wobble on his skates. “I’m going to let go now.”

“No, please don’t. If I fall in the middle of the ice I won’t be able to get up.” Alex looks absolutely terrified of having to crawl all the way back to the support rails, Jo stifles a laugh.

“I’ll help you up, babe. I promise.” But he only grips her hands tighter, so she pulls him closer. “Hey, come here, that’s what we do okay? You fall, I pick you up, just like you do to me.”

His face softens into a smile and he leans in to kiss the corner of her mouth.

“I love you so much.”

“Through anything?” She looks at him apprehensively, and he squeezes her hands.

“Through anything, you know that.”

“Okay, then don’t be mad.” She smiles and pulls away a little bit.

“Mad? What would I be mad ab-“ Only then he realizes Jo has let go of his hands. “Shit, wha-“ Alex looks back up at Jo, who’s now a couple of steps ahead of him, laughing.

“Don’t stop, just one step at a time, you’re doing great.” She beckons him and he takes some more steps.

“Oh, I’m skating, I’m skating, babe. Can you see this?” He hasn’t fallen on his butt yet, so he smiles at his wife, his wonderful, mischievous wife who has absolutely played him. He’s way too happy to care though.

“Yes, I can, I’m proud of you.” She smiles earnestly.

“I’m still gonna get back at you for letting go, though.” He says in a warning tone, Jo raises her eyebrows.

“Well, you’re gonna have to catch me first.” She turns around and sprints ahead, laughing. Alex follows.

* * *

I see someone’s having fun.” Link turns around to see Amelia and Ellis making their way toward him.

“Well, cold aside I’m willing to concede that this was a great idea.”

“And you got used to it fast.”

“Yeah, it’s very similar rollerblading, actually.” Amelia let’s go of Ellis’s hand so the girl can glide a little ahead of them and turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, so you used to roller skate? Were you going to tell me that or just use your ‘beginners luck’ to impress me?” She airquotes.

“Haha, cute.” He watches as Ellis wobbles a bit and the brunette leans down to steady her. Once they’re back by his side he goes on. “I used to work at a bike shop, you know? So one day this girl comes in to buy new knee pads. So we get to talking and she invites me to go roller skating. So I got a pair of inlines on the same day and spent two weeks practicing, so I wouldn’t make a fool of myself.”

“Uuuum, and was she impressed? Did she swoon?” The neurosurgeon takes her nieces hands and guides her on a circle him, the little girl laughs. Link reaches up to scratch his neck.

“Weeeeeell, no, turn out she already had a girlfriend. She had actually been trying to set me up with her cousin.”

“Oh my god.”

“And it turns out her cousin just said yes to that to get her off her back.” He grimaces, it’s one of his most embarrassing stories and he just spilled it.

To her credit, Amelia doesn’t laugh, much. “So you learned rollerblading for nothing?” 

Link shrugs. “I don’t know about that, it came in quite handy today. Oh look, it looks like Jo managed to take the training wheels off Karev.” 

He nods towards the couple who are running around and laughing. Alex almost loses his balance once but Jo grabs his hand and steadies him.

“Good for him, but now I feel kind of bad for Maggie, just look at her.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely sad.” Link nods. He can see in Amelia’s face she’s torn to leave her friend by herself. “Go help her.”

“Really? But she just kicked me out.” She looks up at him doubtfully, and he really doesn’t want her to go, but his conscience would never let him sleep soundly if he did that to Maggie.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it, I’ll take Ellis back to Meredith, go on.”

“Thank you.” She smiles and steadies herself on his shoulder so she can lean on the tips of her skate blades to kiss him, he smiles into it. Ellis giggles at their feet and grabs his hand when he offers it.

“And maybe I’ll try and goad Karev into a race.” He raises his eyebrows jokingly, Amelia scoffs.

“Yeah, don’t, I’ll be embarrassing.”

“For him, maybe, but that’s the point.” He hears her laugh as he skates away.

* * *

“Come on Maggie, let’s train you.” Maggie startles and grabs the support bar again, she had just seen the Amelia and Link skating a couple of yards away and hadn’t even noticed the neurosurgeon coming her way. She shakes her head vehemently.

“Hey, no, Amelia, I’m fine, you should be enjoying your date.”

“Well, my date in question thinks you’re very pathetic and told me to come help you, so the faster we get this over with the faster I can go back.” She jokes.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing. I came to help with the kids and they’re better at this than me.” Maggie gestures to where Zola and Bailey are spinning with their hands clasped together. “And now your boyfriend is the one doing the babysitting.”

Amelia rests her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, trying to calm the cardio surgeon. “Hey, Maggie, relax, I was joking. And it’s good he has to run around after the kids for a while, he has way too much pent up energy anyway, I don’t have the stamina to handle all that.”

“Okay, I did not need to know that.” Maggie throws a mock disgusted look her way before trying to let go of the bars, but before she even tries to take a step forward she overbalances. “Godamnit.”

“You’re over thinking it. You just need to bend your knees a bit and balance your weight but don’t throw your whole body backwards or you fall on your butt.” She motions for the cardio surgeon to try it.

“So I should lean forwards?”

“Yes, but not too much, that way you’ll fall on your face, which is even worse.” And that’s what almost happens as Maggie’s skates slip from under her, she stops her fall though by grabbing the bars. Amelia puts a hand up. “Okay. Do you know how people float in the pool? It’s just like that, if you keep overthinking you sink. So don’t, just let your body tell you what to do.” 

She tries to sound encouraging, but Maggie is way too far gone in her frustration. She blows a stray curl away from her face and sighs.

“I can’t, it’s hopeless, I’ll just do this a while longer and then I’ll sit for a bit. Thank you though, for having so much patience.” She smiles gratefully and Amelia smiles back.

“Okay. If that’s what you want. But I’ll keep you company for a bit.” The brunette leans back on the rail and scans the moving crowd. She sees Bailey’s blond hair flying behind him and hears Zola’s laughter as they zoom past, Link chasing them.

“I am the mighty Thor and I will capture you, you heathens.” His booming voice captures Maggie’s attention, and she turns to look at them before turning back to Amelia, who’s resting against the railing with a contented smile on her face.

“Link’s great, how are thing-“ she cuts herself short when she notices Amelia’s tears eyes. “Hey, are you crying?”

She blinks the tears away and shrugs. “It’s just... I’m happy I’m around to do this with Der’s kids. He would have loved this.” It still hurt to think about all the things her brother wouldn’t be there for, but seeing his children enjoy the little things made his absence ache a little less.

“I’m sure he would’ve. And I’m glad you’re around too.” She reaches over to squeeze Amelia’s hand.

They’ve been watching the others skate for a couple of minutes when Meredith comes up beside them, picking Ellis up after they stop.

“Hey, how are your skating lessons going?” She asks Maggie.

“Slow.” Meredith throws her a sympathetic glance. 

“It’s not very easy, is it?” Then she notices Amelia’s puffy eyes and furrows her brow. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not, it’s just the cold.” Amelia wipes on her eyes.

“Uhum, sure.” She knows not to push, so she settles for throwing her sister in law a smile. “You know, I’m glad we did this, thank you for inviting us.”

Amelia smiles back. “It was nothing.”

On her other side, Maggie sighs. “Okay, I’m done, I’m going to sit and just watch you guys for a bit.” Meredith turns to her, relieved.

“Oh, that’s great, can you take Ellis? She’s tired.” She motions to the little girl on her arms. “And maybe get Alex to go with you and buy us some hot chocolate?”

“Is that really a question?” Maggie raises an eyebrow in suspicion and Meredith looks around before turning back to them.

“No, there’s just something I need to help Jo with and we need Alex out of the way.”

Maggie nods. “Yeah, sure, I’ll keep him busy.” 

“And can you watch the kids? Just twenty minutes.” Meredith turns her pleading eyes to Amelia, she laughs.

“It’s fine, go do whatever.” Meredith thanks them quietly and both her sisters skate away while Maggie locates Alex.

“Hey, Alex, I’m ready to give up, can you come sit with me so I don’t look like so much of a loser?”

“Oh, thank god.” The look of relief on his face is hilarious. He turns to Jo. “Sorry babe, you’re a really good teacher but I’m beat.”

She nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “It’s fine, go.”

When he gets close enough, Maggie starts to talk animatedly as Alex helps her get to the benches where Meredith is sitting with Ellis. “So I was thinking we could go buy those hot chocolates now? Before the line gets too long, you know.”

“Sure, sure.”

After they change their shows and walk away, Jo sits down next to Meredith, looking amused.

“Is this you getting him out of the way discreetly?”

“Maggie might not be discreet but she’s very efficient.” Meredith notes.

“I have to give that to her. Thank you for helping me with this, it means a lot.” She says as she takes off her skates and zips up her boots.

“It’s fine, I’m glad to help.” She extends a hand to Jo. “Now let’s go before they come back.”

* * *

“Hello there, God of Thunder.” Amelia says mockingly as she approached Link. He smiles, taking her hand in his and pulling her close.

“Hello there, Jane Foster.” It catches her by surprise and she laughs.

“Jane Foster?”

“Yeah, you know, wickedly smart astrophysicist, doesn’t take any of Thor’s shit? I could’ve gone with Valkyrie, but I know you like it when I compliment your brain.”

Amelia hums in appreciation. “You’re not wrong there. The children ditch you already?” She nods to where they’re currently running around with other kids near their age.

“They found other friends, and I’m not going to lie, it hurt my feelings a little bit.” He looks around. “Hey, where did everyone go?”

“Maggie and Alex have thrown the towel and went to buy hot chocolate with Ellis.” She explains and then lowers her voice to a whisper. “And Mer and Jo are away on a secret mission.”

Link makes a mock surprise face. “Oh, really? What’s that about?” Amelia rolls her eyes.

“It’s a secret mission duh, I didn’t ask. We were just tasked with watching the kids while Maggie distracts Alex.”

“Okay, I can get behind that. But what if Alex comes back before they do?” Amelia just stares at him. “You know I’m a bad liar, we need to have something planned.” He explains.

“Don't worry, I'll think of something, you just have to stay there and look pretty.” 

* * *

“Seriously, Maggie? Fruitcake and cookies? Thank God you’re the one putting the kids to bed today.” Meredith sighs at the amount of sweets her sister is carrying on one hand, while holding Ellis’s with the other. Alex is walking a few paces behind, carrying a tray full of cups.

Maggie twists her mouth. “What? I couldn’t decide, not everyone likes fruitcake.” She sets everything down and sits, pulling Ellis into her lap.

“I, for one, appreciate the cookies.” Jo nods and reaches for a packet. “Thank you, Maggie.”

“I still don’t get it.” Alex hands Link a cup of hot chocolate. “If you like grapes and pineapple and others fruits, you should have no trouble eating fruitcake.” He finishes passing the beverages around and grabs a piece of fruitcake for himself. Jo scrunches her nose in distaste.

“It’s not about the taste, Alex, it’s about the texture, it’s disgusting.”

Zola, who’s also just taken a bite of fruitcake, intervenes. “I like it, it’s soft, and then the nuts are crunchy, it’s very delicious.” Alex high fives her and throws Jo a triumphant look over the girls head.

“Thank you, Zola.”

Amelia sips her hot chocolate. “I don’t know, I agree with Jo. I just don’t think fruits were put on this earth to be candied, they lose all their natural flavor.” Jo, who’s too busy to talk by munching on a cookie, points to her in a triumph motion that means ‘see? I was right.’ 

“Of course not, they taste even better like this.” Maggie interjects. Amelia throws her a look of absolute betrayal.

“Like processed sugar?”

“No, like heaven.” She smiles and takes a bite of her slice of fruitcake for good show.

Jo shakes her head. “Disgusting. You people are crazy.”

Meredith laughs and checks her wristwatch. “Okay, kids, finish up your hot chocolates, we’ve got to get going.”

“Oh, come on Mer, it’s still early.” Alex makes a face.

“I have to be at the hospital at seven, I traded a night shift with Richard so I could come today.” Meredith explains calmly, ruffling though her bag to check that every belonging has been stored.

Alex looks over to Maggie, but she shrugs. “I’m watching the kids for Mer, so I have to go too.” The peds surgeon opens his mouth to complain again but Jo hugs him sideways, grabbing his attention.

“Yeah, babe, I think we’re going too, I just got in a two hour power nap after a 24 hour shift before coming here, I need some sleep.” She rests her head against his shoulder and yawns for good measure. Alex grumbles an ‘okay then’ and fishes the car keys from his coat pocket.

“Well then,” Link looks to Amelia with a smile. “Guess that leaves just us huh?”

“I’m not complaining at all.” She smiles back and leans in for a kiss. From her side Bailey squeals.

“Ew, auntie Amelia, you’re giving Thor cooties.”

* * *

“So, did you have fun today?” Jo asks from the couch as Alex makes his way towards it. He shrugs and sits.

“I fell a lot, and I’m not sure what’s more bruised, my ego or my butt, but it was good to see everyone having fun. And that fruitcake was delicious.” 

Jo’s makes a face. “Ugh, about that, remind me not to kiss you until you’ve washed that mouth.” His face spreads into a smile and Jo realizes her mistake a second too late.

“Is that a challenge, doctor Karev?” He leans in close but Jo puts both her hands on top of his face.

“No, no Alex, I’m serious. Stop.” Despite the denial, she’s laughing, and Alex backs away with a smile. Jo gathers her breath. “There’s actually something I bought today I wanted to show you.” 

The brunette gets up from the couch and rummages through her bag until she produces a red and white snow flaked parcel.

“What? When did you have time to go shopping?” Alex had spent the whole day beside his wife, so he’s more than a little surprised at it.

“While you and Maggie were getting hot chocolate.” She explains.

“Oh, okay.” She sits back down and hands him the package. It’s light, and a little bit fluffy, probably made of fabric. He frowns. “What is it?”

“Just open it.” She rolls her eyes animatedly and nudges him on the arm.

Alex is careful while opening it, he knows from experience that Jo hates when he tears wrappings up, she keeps a drawer full of them. Alex has no idea what for, and doesn’t ask, there are just some things that need no explanation.

He picks up the felt object. “Ooooh, Christmas stockings, nice. But you do know we don’t have a fireplace for those, right?” He knows fireplaces aren’t exactly requirement for stockings, but it kind of feels weird to have them without one. The comment doesn’t affect Jo, though, who keeps staring at him with a smile.

“Just look at them, dummy.”

He starts picking them one by one. “I am, this one is clearly yours, with the reindeer. The snowman one is mine and what’s up with this tiny one?” He holds the hand sized stocking in front of his face. “Cute gingerbread men, but I do-“

He pauses then, and his eyes go wide, Jo worries for a second his brain might have short-circuited.

“Alex?” He snaps out of his trance with her voice and turns his eyes to her.

“Is this what I think it is?” She’s gotten good at reading Alex over the years, but in that moment Jo can’t pinpoint the emotion on his voice, so she decides to deflect.

“What do you think it is?” She had been so sure this was the right way to go on telling him, and Meredith had thought it was a great idea, now she isn’t so sure. But then he gives her that hopeful smile that makes his eyes shine and she relaxes.

“Jo, stop playing, are we- are we going to have a baby?” He leans closer to her, expectation clear in his features now. She bites her lip to keep from smiling.

“Yes. I just found out three days ago and then Amelia talked about the ice rink and that it had a Christmas market so I asked Meredith to help me make you a surprise, are you surprised?” Her heart is beating a hundred miles a minute, and Alex isn’t saying anything, just staring at the tiny stoking.

“Oh my god.” 

“Oh my god?” She frowns. And he looks back up at her with panic in his eyes.

“We’re going to need a bigger place,” He runs a hand through his hair and gestures widely with the one still holding the tiny stocking. “and to baby proof the house, because let me tell you, this place is so not baby proof.” 

Jo lets out a startled laugh. “Alex, Alex, relax, the baby isn’t coming for another seven to eight months, we have time.” She reaches for his hands with her own, willing him to look at her.

“Yeah, Yeah, Okay. Wow, we’re going to have a baby.” He smiles again.

“We are.” He lets out a laugh and she can’t help but join in, his happiness is contagious.

“That’s awesome.” He laughs again and then stands up, reaching for his phone on the kitchen counter. “I need to call Meredith, she’s going to freak out.” He presses a few buttons and Jo can hear the ringing tone, she looks at him, confused.

“Alex, she-“ But the ringing stops and Alex starts talking.

“Mer? You’re on speaker, Jo’s here. We have news.” He’s almost bouncing on the couch besides her.

“Really? What is it?” Meredith sounds suspicious and Jo resists the urge to face palm.

“We’re having a baby.”

To her credit, Meredith tries to sound surprised. “Wow, that’s great. Congratulations.” But then she starts laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Alex, bless his soul, looks like a kicked puppy. Meredith recomposes herself.

“Well, Jo already kind of told me.”

The brunette takes the opportunity to pitch in. “Yeah, I told him that, but I think he blacked out for a couple of seconds there after I told him, so he might have not registered.”

“That makes sense.” Meredith laughs again, and Jo joins when she sees the look on Alex face once he connects the dots.

“Wait, so you knew I was having a kid before me?” He sounds completely aghast, and Meredith goes into damage control mode.

“Jo just needed help to find a way to tell you, so she asked me.”

“You’re terrible.” Alex shakes his head in disbelief.

“No I’m not. Anyway, you shouldn’t be talking to me right now, go celebrate, this is a good thing.” Jo can tell she’s smiling on the other end.

“Yeah, it is, very good. Thanks Mer.” Alex ends the call and turns back to his wife. “So, can I kiss you now?”

Jo laughs and slaps him in the arm. “No, go brush your teeth, seriously, the fruitcake smell is making me nauseous.” She settles comfortably again the couch when he all but runs into the bathroom and sighs contentedly. They’re going to be just fine.

* * *

“Your hands are super warm, how can you be cold?” Amelia asks as they make their way through the light maze. It’s dark out now, and the maze looks beautiful against the night sky. 

Link laughs, his breath coming out on a misty cloud. “I think it’s already settled in my bones, nothing can warm me now.”

“Oh, nothing?” Amelia raises an eyebrow in challenge. She stops and wraps her arms around Links neck. “I bet I could come up with some ideas.”

“I like the way you think.” He smiles and leans in to kiss her. 

They stay like that for a couple more minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence until Link pulls away. “So, I was thinking about something.” He seems unsure about it, but Amelia is a curious person, so she encourages him with a nod.

“Shoot.” She watches him as he brings his hand up to scratch his neck and takes a deep breath.

“So, have you noticed that ever since you moved out of Meredith’s, whenever we’re not on the hospital, we’re always basically at your place or mine?” She furrows her eyebrows because she can’t really see where this conversation is headed. Link notices it and is quick to continue. “I mean, you have two drawers full of clothes at my place and I have a shit ton of my stuff at yours.” 

“Yeah, I guess. But I don’t get where this is going yet.” She tries not to assume anything, but her heart is beating fast and if it wasn’t so cold out she’s sure her palms would be sweaty.

“I just- I don’t want to spook you okay? So, this is just an idea. I like you, a lot, and we’ve been taking things slow this time around and it’s been amazing and I know I’m rambling but, uh, the thing is, my lease expires in a couple of months and I have to get back to my landlord if I want to extend it.” It clicks in her brain then, just before he continues. “So I guess what I’m asking is, should I?”

The brunette feels a weight lift off her shoulders and an unbidden smile pulls at her lips. 

“Atticus Lincoln, are you asking if you can move in with me?” She says and the teasing tone in her voice makes his cheeks flush.

“I guess?” Link reaches up for his neck again and closes his eyes, when he opens them again he notices she’s still watching him, eyes sparkling. “Yes, yes I am. I don’t need an answer right now, just thi-“

“Yes.” She cuts him off and he just stands there for a second.

“What? Really?” The blonde narrows his eyes, as if there’s a catch he’s waiting to hear and Amelia has to stop herself from laughing at his face.

“Yes. It makes sense, you said it yourself, we’re basically living together already, might as well make it official.” She had thought here and there about how much easier it would be just to have all their stuff in the same place, but she hadn’t been sure how he would feel about it.

“Oh. Okay. Okay.” He’s still watching her like he expects her to say she was kidding and take off running, so Amelia reaches up for his cheek and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Did you think I was going to say no?”

“Yes. No.” He pauses and collects himself. “I mean, I wasn’t sure if you were going to say yes. And I really wanted that, so, I was just nervous, a little.”

“It’s okay, I think it’s cute.” She scrunches up her nose and takes his hand. Link still looks a little out of sorts, so she leans up and whispers in his ear. “Come on, let’s go home and get you warmed up.”

He only smiles down at her and steers them back the way they came. Turns out ice skating wasn't a bad idea at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel totally free to correct my gramatical/spelling errors and leave prompts if you want.


End file.
